Erlkönig
by overlordoftheraisins
Summary: Something's in the Black Forest, and it wants Ludwig Beilschmidt.


Ludwig looked around uneasily as his father rode on through the dark forest, one strong arm wrapped around the little German's chest protectively and keeping him warm as the chill autumn wind whipped through their blond hair. He shivered slightly, leaning back into Aldreich as he bit his lip slightly. There was something he didn't like about this part of the forest, though he couldn't put a finger on it...Looking to the side slightly, he gasped, blue eyes wide before turning and hiding his face in his father's chest. An albino man wearing a golden circlet and dark brown robes had been staring right at him with luminous scarlet eyes, one pale hand clutching a dangerous looking staff as he smirked at the young child. "Mein Sohn, was birgst du so bang dein Gesicht?" came Aldreich's deep voice, a hint of concern coloring the German. "Siehst, Vater, du den Erlkönig nicht? Den Erlenkönig mit Kron und Schweif?" Ludwig asked, his voice shaking slightly as he looked up disbelievingly at the older. Surely his father had seen him? Aldreich shook his head slightly, a sigh escaping. "Mein Sohn, es ist ein Nebelstreif." he said firmly, riding on without pause. Biting his lip slightly, the younger German looked back to the path, stifling a gasp as the tall albino appeared to be walking calmly alongside them, although the great grey horse was galloping home. "Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mit mir! Gar schöne Spiele spiel' ich mit dir; manch bunte Blumen sind an dem Strand, meine Mutter hat manch gülden Gewand..." he laughed ominously, tilting his head a bit as he continued walking alongside the horse. Ludwig looked back up to his father quickly, pale. "Mein Vater, mein Vater, und hörest du nicht, was Erlenkönig mir leise verspricht?" he asked, an edge of panic creeping into his voice. Aldreich huffed, rolling his eyes as he rode on, arm around Ludwig's chest tightening slightly and showing his unease. "Sei ruhig, bleibe ruhig, mein Kind; in dürren Blättern säuselt der Wind." he assured him, no room for arguement in his voice. The little blond hesitated before nodding. That was the only reasonable explanation, and his Vati would never lie to him. Looking back, he relaxed when the albino man no longer walked alongside their horse, leaning back into Aldreich's strong chest. Looking back ahead into a patch of willows a ways ahead, a hand flew to his mouth, eyes widening. There stood the Erlkönig, smirking as he spun that iron staff. In the grove next to him danced two woman, one with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes, smiling brightly as she spun through the silvery trees, closely followed by a taller blond woman with light blue eyes who shot Ludwig a wink, blowing him a kiss before dancing after her companion. "Willst, feiner Knabe, du mit mir gehn? Meine Töchter sollen dich warten schön; meine Töchter führen den nächtlichen Reihn, und wiegen und tanzen und singen dich ein." spoke the albino, eerie voice drifting through the chill, crisp air to the terrified boy. Turning back to Aldreich with a slight gasp, he looked for any sign of his father having heard. "Mein Vater, mein Vater, und siehst du nicht dort Erlkönigs Töchter am düstern Ort?!" Ludwig pleaded, voice shaking. "Mein Sohn, mein Sohn, ich seh es genau: Es scheinen die alten Weiden so grau." the older man said matter-of-factly, paling the slightest bit but continuing to ride. Shaking his head the slightest bit, Ludwig looked to the side worriedly, holding back a scream when the Erlkönig was right next to him. The cocky smirk had been replaced by a dark scowl, something in his luminous eyes that the little German couldn't place. "Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt; Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt!" the albino purred before reaching out quickly and grabbing Ludwig's arm with a large, cold hand and gripping on so tightly it hurt, eliciting a cry of pain from the blond. "Mein Vater, mein Vater, jetzt faßt er mich an! Erlkönig hat mir ein Leids getan!" he wailed, trying to pull away from the painful grip, heart racing. Aldreich went ashen, digging his heels into the sides of the horse to get the large animal to speed up. "Yah!" he shouted, the nearly white horse galloping even faster as dappled autumn moonlight made its coat glow. Ludwig kept trying to put away, terrified eyes watching as the albino seemed to be pulling away a transparent version of himself away from the flesh-and-blood boy, reacting exactly the same. It was like a mirror image of himself, and as two pairs of panicked blue eyes met, there was the sound of a branch snapping and suddenly Ludwig was watching his father ride a little bit aways into their village, getting off the horse with a limp boy in his arms. Cold arms wrapped around his transparent body as Aldreich let out an anguished wail, desperately trying to revive his dead son. A huff of laughter escaping the Erlkönig, he pulled Ludwig closer, lips near the German boy's ear. "Du gehörst mir jetzt." he purred, chuckling darkly.

((Based off Der Erlkonig. For a loose translation of the German, go to the link below or google the poem. The last line translates to "You're mine now." ))

.


End file.
